Meetings and Consequences
by lara-belle
Summary: The X-man have a new enemy, how will Rogue and her new roommate be in the middle of this. Pairings: AngelRogueRemy; O.C.Pyro
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hey people, we are new here, but please read our fic and give helpful reviews, with suggestions and opinions on our writing style, and what you think what should happen to the characters. Just for you to know, there is going to be romance, action, and more, we aren't big fans of Jean, so, neither is this fic. This fic has an other character. The pairings are: Pyro/OC, Angel/Rogue/Remy (Romy, lara's favorite ;) the rest we don't know yet. This fic will revolve around the pairings cited before but we'll put as much action as we can, with them specially. We really hope you like it and please remember to review. Lara and Belle   
  
Meetings and Consequences  
  
By Lara and Belle  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately we don't own any of the x-man's characters, we would love to have some of they though, like Remy for an example, that would be great .But we still own the character Lilith   
  
Leaving Xavier's office "Thank GOD" Rogue was relived 'Finally this rooming sh*t is over. At least, after so much I have my own room. I was going crazy with Kitty, not that I don't like her, but those phone calls were driving me crazy. Ah just couldn't rest with all those 'likes' and 'ho my gods'' Rogue was heading her old room to get her stuff and move them to her new one.   
  
Arriving in her new room, she was starled - "what the hell, it's biger than my old one", 'And plus, there ain't gonna be any f*cking boy band posters.' "Ah'm free at least"   
  
Rogue heard a familiar noise and smell just to turn and see Kurt by her side "Hey sis"   
  
"kurt, wha'the hell are yah doin'here . This's mah bedroom, knock on the f*cking door"   
  
"Sorry sis, I was just Checking if you were okay" said Kurt with a concerned look on his face   
  
"Ah'm okay Kurt, and ah've already told yah that a hundred times. Ah'm fine"  
  
"Okay, okay, sorry, but any how, do you need some help at unpacking or something?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, yah can stahrt with that CD's, but be car..."   
  
"I know, I know, they are you're babies, Ill be careful" Rogue laughed at that, she thought how funny it was that her brother was starting to know her so well   
  
*************************************************************************  
  
  
  
"SH*T" Rogue looked at her watch and saw that it was already 10AM. She had to go have breakfast "Everybody must be down ah'lready" Rogue took a shower and went to the kitchen to have breakfast. Jean was giggling with some newbies Rogue just glared at her 'Oh, great, Miss Perfect is chatting with her fan club.' She went to the counter, got some cornflakes and milk. After eating, she washed her plates and when she was heading to recroom to look for Kitty when she felt the familiar tingling feeling of the Professor trying to contact her * Rogue would you please come to my office * *Yes, Professor * "Now what did ah do"  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Rogue was going to knock on the professor door when she was interrupted * come in* Rogue entered the office and saw a blond head seated in front of the Professor "yes professor"   
  
"Rogue, I would like to introduce you to our new student Miss Taylor" The girl stood up headed to Rogue with hands extended and just now Rogue could see how gorgeous she was. She had long blond straight hair, sea blue eyes, her skin was slightly tanned, and she had Jeans height too. She was wearing a spaghetti striped light blue dress that stopped at her mid thigh. "Hi, I'm Lilith"  
  
READ AND REVIEW ;)  
  
Lara and Belle 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hope you liked last chapter, it was just the beginning, keep reading, and reviews always are always well taken.   
  
Meetings and Consequences  
  
By Lara and Belle  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately we don't own any of the x-man's characters, we would love to have some of they though, like Remy for an example, that would be great .But we still own the character Lilith.   
  
Chapter 2  
  
'I can't believe. The professor just gave me my new room and now I have a brand new roommate too, I know he told me I wouldn't stay alone for long but one day just too soon. Without saying that she is just like Jean, as perfect as her' Logan was going in her direction from the other side of the hall.  
  
"Hey stripes"  
  
"Hey"  
  
"What's the matter, you look like you aren't having a good day"  
  
"Of course ah didn'have a good dahy, when do ah EVER" said Rogue rushing through the hall in the direction of her room -now I have to go to my room and have the company of Miss Perfect #2-   
  
"Don't even wanna know, these girls..."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Rogue entered her room just to find her new roommate sitting on a new bed, on the other side of the room; there was a new dresser too. "Hey" Lilith said smiling at her new roommate "Hey" Rogue just glared. She laid on her bed and stared as Lilith still organized her things in the dresser. She turned to look at Rogue "Would you mind if I turned on the radio?" "No, go ahead" 'Who am I kidding?! Like I don't care. Here probable comes the newest boy band from Europe.' And the music came...  
  
'I can't believe, It's not even close to Westlife. It's not tht bad actually. The guitar is pretty good'  
  
Jean entered the room shouting " I can't believe Rouge how many times do I have to tell you that you can't hear to this thing you call music so loud!!!!!!" Rogue and Lilith turned together to Jean "just shut up Jean, it wasn't me"  
  
"It was me, is there any problem" said Lilith looking at Jean   
  
"Oh, Hi I'm Jean, I was looking for you"  
  
"Why"  
  
"I just wanted to introduce myself, by the way, I'm Jean"  
  
"Well, Hi Jean, I'm Lilith" She had a confused look on her face 'that's weird, the professor had told me that he would introduce me to the rest of the students the next day "but how did you know that I was here?"  
  
"Oh... you see... I'm Telekinetic... and I felt a different mind in the Mansion, You're from Zurich, right!?"   
  
"Yeah, how did you know?"  
  
"I saw that in your mind... but I really didn't mean to"  
  
Rogue on the other side of the room couldn't let this one pass "Yeah, right."  
  
Lilith couldn't hold the laughs...but then got serious again "just don't 'ever' do that again, okay?!!!!" Rogue just watched from the other side of the room   
  
Jean just looked surprised and said something that sounded like an 'OK' with a 'How dare she speak...'and left the room.  
  
"I can't believe who does she think she is, going through my mind like that."  
  
"Yeah, stah'rt getting used to it"   
  
"Yeah, we will see about that"  
  
Rogue was already starting to get interested in her, Rogue thinking 'Maybe she would be nice to talk to'   
  
"So, you're from Zurich ..."  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
  
  
It was 1:30AM, when Rogue woke up feeling weird, like something had woke her up  
  
She looked around the room and sow that Lilith still was deep sound asleep "A...Ah thah'nk ah'm going ...humm...crazy" she said to herself as she went back to her bed When she herd a noise that came from the balcony. Rogue than got up and headed there. When she opened the door that gives passage to the room's small balcony she could see that there was someone there. A blond handsome gay that Rogue could recognize.  
  
"oh mah god" she speeded to help him get up from the floor, where he stood, breathing hard and not looking very good "Angel" Said a very alarmed looking Rogue   
  
"Ah... ah need your... help." Said Angel with difficulty   
  
  
  
READ AND REVIEW ;)  
  
Lara and Belle 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So, hey guys, hope you liked the last chapter; tell us what you think about this one. So… hope you like it

Meetings and Consequences

By Lara and Belle

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Unfortunately we don't own any of the x-man's characters; we would love to have some of they though, like Remy for an example, that would be great. But we still own the character Lilith.  

Rogue was at the professor's office after she, with the help of Logan, had taken Angel to the Med Lab. The professor, after looking into Angel's mind, was trying to explain a very anguished Rogue, what had happened. She was very concerned with her friend, after seen how injured he was, he couldn't even stand by himself. She always liked him very much; he had always been nice to talk to, and he had saved her life once for god's sake.

"Rogue, please, calm down, I can assure that everything is okay, the situation is been controlled "Said the professor trying to comfort his student  

"How can yah sahy that everything is okahy! If thahngs were okay, he wouldn't be hurt lahke thaht" Rogue was now walking around the room trying to relax on her own way.

"We have to look into the facts, I'll explain everything to you"    

"Ah'm waiting" Rogue had stopped the walking and was now sitting in front of the professor with her arms crossed, but not really in an angry way, but a drained way, after all, it was already 5 AM.

So he began to explain things to her. How there was a new group, still unidentified, that was kidnapping and killing mutants. It was happening all over the world. So, Magneto thought that it was his right to kidnap humans, that were some how related to this group, as well. What had happened that night was that Magneto was trying to kidnap a relative of one of the participants of the group, that was, unexpectedly, a big friend of Angel and had nothing to do with the mutant killing. And when trying to save her, in a fight with Magneto's team, he got injured this way. Angel had left her in a safe place and headed to the mansion that was where he felt would be the only safe place for him to be.

After hearing the whole ordeal, Rogue was leaving the office when she heard some thing in her head. * Rogue you need to get some rest, and surely so does Angel. It's already 5:30 AM, go to bed, we're going to have a difficult day * She just looked back at the professor; he had a very demanding look on his face, and headed to her room.

When she got there, Lilith was still up.

"What happened? Is the blondie okay?"

Rogue nodded 'hope she doesn't ask much, not really in the mood to talk right now' and said very tiredly "Ah'm just gonna go t'bed" With that she hit and was sound asleep immediately.

Lilith just looked at her for an instant and decided that she would talk to her newfound friend later. 

*********************************************************************

When Rogue woke up, it was still 8AM. 'Just got too much in my mind to go to sleep again' So she took a shower and went straight to the Med Lab to see Angel. When she got there he was sited on his bed with a troubled look on his face that soon got a little more relaxed when he saw her came in.

"Hey" She more like whispered than said it 'At least he looks much better'

"Hi" He was just looking into her emerald green eyes and remembered how beautiful she was. 'Long time since I've seen those dazzling eyes' since the first time he had seen her he had felt something for her, he didn't know that it was really, but he knew that he was very attracted to her.

"How yah doing? Are yah in any pahin?" Asked Rogue taking a seat near the bed and resting her hands on the corner of the bed.

"No, I'm okay, thanks. This Hank guy treated me fine, I'm feeling much better"

"Good" 

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry… you know… for scaring you like that, didn't really mean too"

"Thaht's okay, you needed hahlp, and you came to the rahght place" said Rogue with a reassuring smile. 

"So…, you probably wanna know what happened…" He said that really wanting to explain things to her but feeling very tired as well 

"There is no need to, the Prof already told me everything I need to know, rahght now at least." she said with a smile on her face "You need to rest now, we're probably going to have a meeting later, so rest until then" she said that getting up and walking to the door when Angel spoke again.

"Besides the situation, it was nice to see you again Rogue…, very nice from my part"

"Me too Angel, me too…" Said Rogue only partially understanding what he had said. With that she left the room and headed to her own.

READ AND REVIEW  ;)

Lara and Belle


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey, two chaps in a row, hope you like this one too, and please review, so I can know that you're reading it, and keep writing as well as I can or better (with your help).

Meetings and Consequences

By Lara and Belle

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Unfortunately we don't own any of the x-man's characters; we would love to have some of they though, like Remy for an example, that would be great. But we still own the character Lilith.  

Closing the door behind her, she sited on her bed and started thinking about Angel's last words 'Maybe he lik… no I must be reading too much into it… he just hadn't seen me in a long time'

"So, what are you thinking about?"

She was surprised to see that Lilith was in the room with her; she was so deep in thought that she hadn't noticed her. "Hey, Ah was just thinking about someone…"

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Not…" She was going to decline the offer but than … 'Guess she seem to think like me, maybe she will be helpful…' "It's just that … there is this someone thaht…"

"The blond guy?"

"haa, yeah" Rogue sited by Lilith's side, on her bed "He's just someone that ah know"

"And"

"And …ah dun know… he's a good guy… guess ah just noticed thaht now"

"Do you like him? Like in a romantic kind of way" 

"Don't know…dun think so … Ah dun know"

"What about him?"

"Dun know… he sahid these thahng that got me thinking, lahke how nahce it was to see meh again… and he looks at meh in a different way…ore mahybe Am'm going nuts…what do thahnk?" 'Hope she help's me, I'm just so confused…"

"humm…"

"humm whaht, just say it ahlready, c'mon…"

"Well…"

"Well…"She was almost on top of Lilith now, waiting for an answer

"I would need to meet him first" Finally she said 

"All thaht tahme for thaht" Rogue said kind of mad, but not really.

"I needed to think… sorry" 

"It's okay, if ah don't know imagine you that haven't even met him, if you knew that would make you a psychic, and in the witch way" Rogue and Lilith just started lathing at that and stayed that way for about 5 minutes. When they heard the familiar voice in their heads * All X-man in the meeting room in 5 minuts, please*

"Guess that's our cue" Said Rogue standing up and heading to the door.

"Yeah…, hey, I'm gonna meet the others now, right?

"Yeah, but don't worry, they aren't as detestable as Jean."

"That's good"

READ AND REVIEW  ;)

Lara and Belle


	5. Chapter 5

**     Just did some grammatical correction that I hadn't  seen before, nothing changed on the story **

A/N: So guys, we aren't dead. WE just didn't have time to write anything with this big school project we had. Hope you didn't lose interest. And Romy fans, it's coming, just wait a little. Please, I need your reviews to know what you want to happen, so I can see what I can do about that. Hope you enjoy the next chapter. And remember to REVIEW!   

Meetings and Consequences

By Lara and Belle

They were all gathered in the professor's office. The students were all around the crowded office. Rogue and Lilith were standing in the back, not really needing to pay attention; they already knew what was going to be said any way. Everybody else was very curious about the matter of the reunion. 

The two girls couldn't help but notice Angel's presence. He looked like he had improved a lot since the time Rogue had seen him, and that made her fell a lot more relived, but he was still very serious and looked like he would much prefer to be on a bed than with this bunch of curious teenagers.

Xavier explained everything that he had already told Rogue, but with out many details, after all there weren't mature enough to handle such matters as Rogue and some of the older kids were.

"Well… now that you know what's happening, do you have any questions?"

"What about us? Are we safe?" On of the students asked fearfully

"Here you are protected. But were gonna try to help the innocents and try to stop the Acolytes"

"Why stop them? Aren't they right? If 'normal' people kill one of us, we can kill on of them!" A radical kind of girl shouted and tried to get some support from the others 

"Do yah really thahnk that killing innocent people is rahght? Just because they killed one of us doesn't make this the rahght thing to do in response. We have to find a way to stop this, not get thahngs worse than it already is!" Said Rogue to the girl, who was feeling kind of embarrassed by now "How can we fin'd a way for people and mutants to exist together when people are thahnking lahke this"

After that things just got worse and Rogue quitted talking and stayed there, thinking about the problems in hand, and how could be people like this in the mansion, after all the professor had done to help them understand…

"Sh*t! These stupid people … don't they hahve anything to do! Ah need to help A'ngel" Said Rogue, out loud to herself

"Rogue, are you okay?" Whispered Lilith

"Uh… whaht?" Rogue turned to Lilith, with a confused look on her face 

"Humm… it's nothing, forget it"

"Whaht? Tell me! Whaht did ah lose?"

"You know… maybe you should talk to the blondy over there, he looks so…how can I say… lost." Lilith had a smirk on her face that said 'go get that man, idiot! What are you waiting for?' But when Rogue decided to check on Angel and see how he's doing, the professor interrupted her. 

"Sorry kids, I almost forgot, we have a new student, her name is Lilith" said the professor as he pointed to her 'Sh*t! Why the hell did he had to remember that, I didn't ask…' "…her name is Lilith Taylor, she came from Zurich."

Everybody looked to the strange one in the group of mutants. She was now very embarrassed. She looked very serious, and was almost doing a 'bad girl' kind of face to distract people from her discomfort for been the center of attentions. Rogue just thought that it was funny 'How a girl like her can be that shy, at least she can make me lath in a moment like that'

"So… what's your power?" Asked Kurt although all he could think of was how good-looking she was.

She was about to answer when she sow some thing going in Angel's direction. She focused on the thing. It was noticeable that she was trying to do something to that object, she was focusing very hard, she was kid of squeezing her eyes and had her hands out stretched in the direction of the object, when suddenly, it explode, leaving something like a note fall on the floor. Everybody was scared and kind of impressed, well, except for Xavier.

"So thaht's your power! Yah can explode thahngs! Ahmazing!" Said Rogue very impressed with her friend 

"Really?! Try to imagine my bedroom when I first got my powers, a complete chaos" Said Lilith 

Everybody was still shocked and trying to understand what was the strange thing that had gone in Angel's direction. But before anything, the professor, after making sure that everything was fine, told everybody to leave his office and return to their daily routine. Except for Rogue, Lilith, Logan and Angel.

Than he could inspect it more carefully, and see what had happened. The thing actually was a kind of metal boll that had a message for Angel inside. It said: 'We know where you are, and you're gonna pay for getting in our way.  The Acolytes'

"Rogue, who are these Acolytes" Said Lilith

"They're Mahgnetos group"

"Oh, so… the bad guys! Right?!"

"Yeah…kahnd of…don't lahke to thahnk it 'that' way" Said Rogue while remembering a certain red and black eyed Acolyte 'That cajun…'

"Humm, so…, are there any cute guys?"

"Uh, how can yah thahnk of some thahng lahke tha't in times lahke these"

"Well, well dear, there is something you don't  know about me…I love bad guys! Haha" she said giving Rogue a smirk "and you seemed different when talking about them, we've gooooot to talk later" She blinked to Rogue

"…crazy girl…ah'll just tahlk to Angel and see if he is okahy"

Rogue walked in Angel's direction, he was looking out side the window with his back to her. She could see that he had a worried look on his face through the reflection on the glass. She touched him lithely on his shoulder, he instantly recognized that it was her and turned around and looked right into her eyes.

"I can't stay here. They are gonna try to kill me, I would put everybody in danger"

"Ah will go with yah, do anythahng to help yah… just cahn't let yah go by yourself"

He smiled at her 'such pure and strong beautiful eyes' and looked at Xavier who got the idea right away and talked to their minds * stay here, everything is gonna work out, everybody is safe *

 With that Rogue looked at Angel asking for an answer and he decide that it would be best if they stayed there, not wanting to take her to the middle of the trouble. He didn't know what he felt for her, but he knew that it was strong…

"Okay, so, to the next step…" Said the professor " …we need to form a team to fight the Acolytes"  

READ AND REVIEW  ;)

Lara and Belle


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Here is a new chapter, made for Romy fans like myself, HA! Romy just rocks. So, enjoy it.

Meetings and Consequences 

By Lara and Belle

The professor called the usual group: Jean, Scoot, Logan, Kitty, Kurt, Ororo, Beast, Rogue, Bob and Lilith, as an addition to the original group. They were all in Xavier's office. 

"What is the newbie doin' here?" asked Jean with a kind of surprised and disapproved   tone of voice.

Kitty looked to Jean and said: "Yeah!" Rogue just looked at her, with a killing look in her eyes 'Why the hell are you helping this idiot?!' Rogue thought.

"…well…Don't want to be bitchy or like, anything …but as Jean said she is a newbie, not that I don't like her or anythin' like that, but…it's can be very dangerous, and…"

"We understand you Kitty. I understand you. And I can explain it"

"Professor, please, let me explain"

Professor just smiled at Lilith and let her speak

"Well. First of all, I chose to be here. I knew of this place since I first got my powers, but I never thought that would be necessary to be here. I always trust that mutants and human could live together. I lived very well with my employees…" 

Everybody just started murmuring,  "What did she want to say with employees?" "Is she loaded or anythin'?"

"Hey everybody! Lets Shut uhp! Lilith wahnt tah tahlk!"

"Thanks Rogue! But…anh…whatever! I had a problem where I lived and I thought that it would be best if I spent a time here. I can control my powers. I got them when I was 12! I learned by myself to control them and I can use them very well! I just came here to help in this war, I want to help the professor to show the world that mutants and humans can ive together"

"Hey! Nice speech"

Lilith blushed a little "Thankx…kind of silly… but its okay…Guess you got the idea"

"So, now, is there anybody here against Lilith's involvement?" asked Professor looking at everybody in the room "Well, guess not. So, I have studied Acolytes' moves and they always attack when it's at night, Midnight to be more specific. Tonight we gonna have a patrol  to see if anything out of place happens . I think they gonna attack tonight, and they gonna try to find Angel"

"Are yah using him as a bait ?"

"Rogue. He isn't trying to do anything. But they do want me. What can we do?"

"Got it…" Said Rogue, feeling very uneasy with the situation

"Well, any question?"

"When we have to be ready?"

"At least at 9 o'clock. Is it ok for you Kurt?"

"Yeah!!! Let's rock!"

Then, everybody got out of the room and took their path.

"Hey. Rogue!"

"What Lilith?"

"You know…You should use this time to talk more with our very own blond angel!" Said Lilith that couldn't help but laugh at her own comment. 

"Do you think so? I don't know…"Lilith just felt that was something more and look at Rogue with a curious and funny look

"Is there another guy, Rogue??"

Rogue just whispered to herself "that fuckin' cajun…, just causing  me problems again"

"What did you said?" asked Lilith with a innocet face as she really didn't understand

"Nothin'…just forget it"

"Oh! Come on! You can tell me!"

"Yah know what Lilith, don't yah thahnk yah are too curious? Ah think this is none of business!" Rogue turned around and left an open-mouthed and constrained   Lilith.

 'who the hell this girl think she is? She wants to know everything! Oh! give me break! As she could understand me…I barely do…poor Lilith…what did I do…she was just trying to be nice…think gonna ask apologizeto her…but …I'll just do it later!' Rogue entered in her room and looked through the window, she saw the woods that rounded the mansion and remembered 'that' night. She decided to walk a lil'. And there she was there again,  trying to get lost again, but that was an impossible thing to do. She knew so well this place…she stoped to think …"lot's of memories, good, bad, and some very crazy ones, ah guess ah could say that." she said to herself .But she just felt attracted to this place, and she knew wry well why was that. She had met here, for the second time, Gambit. 

Flash-back 

(It was after he tried to blow up her arm)…He was in her head. She just couldn't forget him. Especially his eyes. They were different. Those red and black eyes. But it wasn't just the color, but the way that he looked at her, it was like he could see through her body, he could see her soul, her mind, her desires. And she couldn't ask him to stop, because she wanted! 

Rogue was lost in her thoughts and was walking by the forest. It was 1ate. Everybody was sleeping, but she couldn't. Her mind was burning with all those thoughts…then something almost hit her. It was very fast, almost cutting her in her face, She went to see what it was, as she felt it heading to the tree in her back. And there was a card, a queen heart. She was almost smiling and as if she wasn't herself, she could jump in his arms and kiss himright now… but than it got to her, it was too dangerous, she doesn't know what he wanted, after all, he almost killed her. And he was an Acolyte, the enemy, she thought 'Wake up Girl! Don't be silly! He probably is just a player …and, probably a f*ckin' heartbreaker' 

"Hello Chere! So we finally meet again!" He jumped of a tree and fell in front of her. Their faces were so close that she could fell his smell, and it was nice. She looked at him with an angry face and put her hand is his throat and enclose him to a tree

"Whaht the hell do yah want swamp rat!" 

He smiled to her and with a quick movement he freed himself from her grip pined her against the tree, she had a surprised and  kind of scared/impressed look on her face. And he liked that very much. Their faces were so close to the point of almost kissing each other.She felt very attracted to the idea, and couldn't think of anything else, they were so close. But she also knew she couldn't, because of her powers. 'How can I be so stupid' But he knew what she wanted, and he liked it. But he couldn't hide from himself that he felt something strong for her either, but he could hide it from her, well, at least try to.  "Let me go you idiot Cajun! What you want with me?" She was struggle to get free but he was much stronger than her. He didn't even need to try, her thin delicate arms didn't have a chance against his skilled ones "Stop with this chere. It's useless. I won't let you go until I get what I want, ma petit "Oh my God! Are you deaf? I alreahd asked what you want!" He pulled her closer to him and whispered in her ear "The same you want." She could feel his breath in her neckline. He than looked into her eyes and smiled at her. But she fellt tired of that game and decided that kicking him in the groin would be the best thing to. He just let her go, he kneeled in the flor, and with a pretty pained frown. He was strength less for a bit. Now, she was laughing "Ah just cahn't understahnd yah Cajun! Yah know, THAT'S what I want to do with you. So was that what you wanted? Strange guy…" When a blue smoke appeared out of nowhere. It was Kurt.

"Kurt? Whaht are yah doin' here?"

 "I was in your bedroom and you weren't there. I asked Kitty if she knew anything but she said that you probably got out when she was sleepin'. I thought that you could be in trouble…and as I can see…this guy is in trouble…what happened here?" Rogue was still laughin' "Humm…just forget Kurt. And You, Swamp rat, you better get out of here right now 'cause I have more of that just waitin' for yah!"

Gambit stood up and just looked to her, like he was marking her. 'gonna get you girl' he thought. Then he left as quickly as he had came. 

"Strange guy"

"look who's tahlkin!"

"hey! Just because I'm blue doesn't mean I'm strange!

"Oh Yeah! Aham…Okay…You got it..."

"Oh! Come on…"

**end of Flash-Back**

Rogue was looking for Lilith just to talk, not to ask apologize. It wasn't her fault if Lilith was so curious about her life! And she really should make so many question! Rogue entered in their bedroom and found Lilith

"Hey Lily, ah was looking for yah!"

"Hey! Me to! I really, really want to talk with you"

"ow..but, just let meh tahlk first"

"No, I have to talk first…I've been so bitchy …you know, really curious, and making all those question…It really was any of my business, it's your life, and I was goin' to fast! If we're gonna be friends it will take some time, We just met yesterday, there's no reason to all those question. I'm really sorry, really, really sorry."

"Yeh…yah REALLY like the word really, añh?! Well, I accept your apologize and I'm glad that you recognize that you was kind of going to much into my life. But, it doesn't mean that I have to be rude with you, I'm sorry about that…"

"Ow! That? Come on! You're bein' very patient with me, that's was nothing…no problem, really!"

"Okay…so....anh…I g-guess we can be good friends one day, you seems to be just like me, well, you don't use so many make up as me…"

"welll…not yet!"

"Añh?"

"Yeh…it's just because I'm getting' adapt…and my mom just hate when I use my make up and the stuff…"

"Stuff? What you mean?!! And why you obey your mother?" Rogue was just relexin' and enjoying Lily's company

"Don't know. I think because my dad asked me."

"Oh My! Now your Daddy?"

"It's just because my daddy is the only person that I can really trust in all the world. I love him! And I just love to make my mommy crazy!! But, as my daddy asked…he said it was the last time I was seeing my mother, so I should do what she want me to...and all these sh*t…And today I didn't put the make up I was so lazy! Nhaaaam!"

Just laugh, she fell so natural with Lily, she was really fun.

"So, what is this song that your listen?" The radio was turned on and a beautiful song was playing

"Ow. It's "Fairy Tale" from Shaman. It's a brazillian metal band"

"It's beautiful, so medieval!!All of his songs are like that?"

"No! No way! It's a metal band!"

"Hum! I see. You're a metal girl!"

"Kind of! When I'm natural I'm always with black, my favorite color, and with chains, and all the stuff. It can sound a lil' tacky, but it's the way that I fell comfortable."

"And why don't you use it always?"

"As I said, my mom doesn't like it…Rogue it's cause it's just not that simple. There's something that you don't know…I am kind of very wealthy! My family is very important in Europe. My last name I just made up because if I had said my real last name, for maybe if somebody here had recognized me and made some problem and is just that what Im' "runnin' away"…So! There are lot of parties of the high society that I couldn't be dressed as the real me, you know, the appearances…and it would kill my mom if I appeard in one of her party like I use to be…"

""Ow…poor lil' rich kid…!" Rogue got a pillow and started a pillow war. Lilith was just terrible with this game so just started to blow up all the pillows.

"Hey TNT! Stop! We gonna have no-pillow to sleep today!"

"Ow! It's not my fault! You started this! Hey...hehe" a pillow got to her face

"Ha…Funny girl… we better stop…Hey, what is this box?"

"This is my make up box!"

"Gosh! There's only dark stuff here! Shades of blue, green, and this purple one her, wow! I just love it!!"

"Thankx! But better we start to get ready for the patrol, it's almost 6 o'clock"

"Yeh! Almost 6!!It's to early! We can get ready at 7 or 8 o'clock…!" Rogue was looking in the make up box, she was adoring everything! And was testing all the eye shadows and masks.

"Well, maybe you are fast in the shower, but I'm not! And I take a long time to choose my clothes, so…"

"You're lik' Kitty! Yah arahn't a gothic at all!"

"Ah nevah' said Ah was a Gothic!"

"Stop mimicking meh!"

Lilith got the radio, her radio, a small one, and put it in the bathroom, then she stood at the door "Are you enjoy Shaman's songs?" "Kind of…it's not my type of music, but it's cool. Why?"

"Ow, nothing, it's just thaht ah always tahke a bath listenin' to some music, but it's okay…ah'm gonna listen' to Stratovarius."

"Okay…"

A/N: Hoppe you guys liked it because it was soooooooooooooo fun to write this chapter. The thing is I loved to do all the Romyness and the talk with the girls. It's just so fun to write this kind of stuff. Loved it. Hoppe you did too. And come on people, more reviews, just tell me what ever you want to say, god or bad, it will really help me.

READ AND REVIEW  ;)

Lara and Belle


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Here's another chapter, hope you guys like. A lot of Romy and funny stuff. Read and review. (I'm going crazy for reviews, not getting nearly enough of them)

Meetings and Consequences

By Lara and Belle

It was 9 o'clock and all the gang was ready. They were all in the x-jet sittin' quiet. Then 

Kurt appeared in front of Rogue and Lilly. "So, guess my sis' influenced you a bit. Now you are werin" make up too!"   
"Kurt! Shut up! And Ah'm not your sis'!"   
"don't be rude with him! He is only tellin' the truth! Now you and the newbie are the only girls that loooooves this stuff! Why don't you and her make a club? 'I love make up!!'"   
"You Jean, now I know, I can understand why your combination of make up is so terrible! Honey, this lipstick doesn't go very well with your skin. Trust me! And I'm not like Rogue. Yes I use dark make-up and stuff but not as much as her. I just use do define my eyes…"   
"And givin' a look of cat!"   
"Right Kitty!"   
Rogue was just laughin' with all that shit…'Oh my…how can these girls discuss about make up when we almost in a war…when we gonna see the Acolytes…fight our enemies…' She just closed her eyes and tried to think in something other than make up…   
"let's go kids. There're some Acolytes got fight with!"   
Lilith shook Rogue that looked like she was sleeping   
"Rogue! Come on"   
"I heard Logan…I'm just…"   
"Rogue"   
Both of the girls looked to where the voice came in. It was Angel.   
"Well…Kitty! Wait for me! Se you Rogue" Lilith winked at Rogue   
Rogue stood up and looked at Angel   
"Well, I just wanted to start this fight with you by my side."   
"Don't worry Angel, everythahng is gonna be okey. I promise"   
He hugged her than looked into her eyes and with the tip of his fingers tried to touch her face, but she gave a step back trying no to look into his eyes  
"Sorry…but I just wanted to touch your face, it's just that…you're so beautiful and…"   
"We better go Angel."   
"Yeah…better…"   
Everybody was just waiting for them and Lilly a smirk on her face  that screamed knowledge "Okay kids, let's go"   
"Yeah! Let's Rock!!"   
"You had already said it Kurt, why did you keep repeatin' it?"   
"'Cause I like Jean…" Kurt whispered to Scott "How can you like it man??"   
They were all walkin' at a dark street, lookin' for anything strange when they heard a scream. They ran to house that looked abandoned or more like hunted .   
"Kids be together, we don't know where they are. There are 2 door and a second floor.Jean, Scoot and I, we'll get the door in the left. Bob, Kurt and Kitty the door in the right, and Rogue, Lilith, Angel and Ororo, upstair, okay to everybody? So go!"   
Now the big group was separated into three another groups, and Lilly thought that Ororo and Rogue should be very strong or powerful, after all, all the upstair was something very big to check out with just three people…Then she realized that she didn't know what Rogue's power   
"Hey Rogue…what is your power?"   
Rogue stopped and faced Lilly "Don't yah know?…well..ah can suck other people's life force, powers and memories just by touchin' them, but ah cahn't control mah powers yet"   
"So you can't…"   
" Touch anybody. Yes."   
Lilly shut up and thought that would be better to don't talk about that again.   
"Well girls, Angel and I gonna check out the left part, and you can go to the right part, okay?"   
"Okay Ororo. Good luck guys!"   
"For you too girls and Lillith, nice power! Blow up things can be very relexin' sometimes!   
"Yeah..I know that! And very fun too!!"   
They walked through a hall and found out at leats 10 doors.   
"So…we beggin' with which one?"   
"If we hahve tah look all these door lets stahrt with thah fahrst one!"   
they had already entered in 6 doors and always the same thing, an empty dark and big room "Now lets enter in door number 7!…I'm really getting' boring with this You know, I though that we were goin' to fight with a lot of stupid guys, and see a lot of things, like bloody kind of stuff, and I was going to blow up everythin' and…"   
"Finished Lilly?"   
"Yeah…"   
They entered in a big room this time, and was the darker room of all. 'Bam!' The door slamed behind them.   
"What was that?" Lilly whispered to Rogue   
"Shhh. I'm trying to figure it out."   
"Don' need t' figure anythin' out chere!"   
"Gambit?"   
"Hmm. Mon chere's calling Remy by his name! Y'could call him Remy but dat's already a start mon p'tite!"   
"Shu' the f*ck up swahmp rat!" Rogue and Lilith were in fight position trying to find out were the voices were coming from.   
"Geeeeeeeeeeeeeat progress Gambit!"   
"Shut up Pyro and turn on de light! Remy wanna see the another fille. Lilly, isn' it?"   
As Pyro turned on the light, Lilly blow up a chair next to Remy that tried to protect himself of the fire and explosion.   
"For you, just Lilth!" And blow up a table behind him that don't know where he could be safe with all those explosion."   
"Why didn' yah blow him up?"   
"Well Rogue…it looks like your friend and…" she lowered her voice "he looks to be the reason that you and Angel aren't together either"   
Rogue gave the death look to Lilly but just forget after all she was in a fight.   
"Uhuuuuuu! This shiela is pure dynamite !!! Love her!"    
"Did you think? So, why don't you to get me?" Lilly explode some chairs next to him. The room was a game room, that's for cards game and cassino stuff, just perfect to Remy!   
"So you wanna play with fire? Okay there!" Pyro turned on his fire and burned everything that was next to her, almost burnin' her. She didn't stop and explode everything next to him. Among all the fire stuff, Remy got close to Rogue "So, we' finally togethe' again, mon chere!"   
"Stop calling me like that" I'm not your chere!" She tried to punch on the face him but he ducked. He just looked to her an d said "Is it everythin' dat y' can do, ma petit?" He grabed her wrist and fixed it up on the wall behind her. She smiled in a sexy way and whispered, "You know that I can do a lot of things" she leaned her body against his and gave him a sexy look "Humm…dat's nice, very nice, you know how to make Remy happy. But now y' think you gonna kick poor Remy again, righ'?" she tried to move but he had got her all trapped with his body  "Ah…now you're psychic!" "No…Y' a predictable fille, just it!" Lilly interrupted the chat between Rogue and Remy blowin' up a table that was next to Gambit. He let Rogue free with the surprise attack. "What de hell Pyro! Y' were supposed t' take care de TNT fille!" "And I'm !"Pyro grab Lilly by her waist and pull her close to him "You know Lillith even with this smell of smoke, your perfum is just great! Love it!".   
Suddenly the door was broke open. It was Angel. And without Ororo. He saw Lillith fightin' with Pyro, ,trying to get free of his arms, Rogue was fight with Gambit, he was just behind her trying to trap her again. Angel flew to Gambit and stopped in front of him.   
"Let her go!"   
"Hey Angel guy. Nice wings!" Gambit punched Angel and kicked his stomach. Angel was in the floor trying to stand up. He was still a little injured from his earlier fight.  
"Come on Angel! Remy wants to kick some ass!"   
Rogue saw the scene and jumped in Remy's back shoutin' "Your fuckin' Swampt rat! Now you gonna see!" Rogue was takin' off her gloves and almost touchin' him, but he flipped her and threw her in the wall. She fell unconscious. Lilly was still explodin' everything next to Pyro and trying to help Angel. She ran to him "Are you okay Angel?"   
"Yeah…think so..look he is runnin' away with Rogue!"  Remy had Rogue wiht him. She was kind of hanged on his back.    
"Oh My! She is unconscious!"   
"Follow them!"   
"But what about you?"   
"I'm okay! But she's not! Go!"   
"Okay. I'm going!"   
"Sorry Fella! But you not gonna follow us!" Pyro make a circle of fire around Lilly trapping her there.   
"This guy thinks I'm normal…See ya Angel! I'm gonna call Bob!" Lilly jumped high and blew the floor up, fallin' through it "Bob! There's fire in the second floor! Angel is there! Go and help him!"   
"Where you think you'll go?!"   
"I need to help Rogue. Is Ororo with you guys?"   
"Yes. I'm here. They were having a problem as you. But, now, go!"   
Lilly turned around and ran after Remy and Pyro. Luckly she was very fast and silent. She reached and followed them to a house, but in this time, it was a very nice one! Have a great garden and had 3 floors. 'Oh My! Whose house is this? Got to be very rich!'. Lilly thought and remembered her own house. Entered by a window. She waited for them and after a few minutes she entered by the same window checkin' if they weren't around.   
She saw Gambit carrying Rogue to a bedroom and Pyro just gettin' crazy.   
"What the hell do you want bringin' this shiela to MY house?? When Magneto finds out he's gonna kill us!!!"   
"Shut up John!  
"No! YOU shut up! You spend all night yelling me to shut up! I'm not gonna help you this time!"   
Gambit looked to him and calmed down "Mon ami! Please! Just dis time! She is hurt and …and…just look to the her. She looks so innocent now."   
"Yeaah!NOW! she was almost touching you! She was almost killing you!"   
"But de femme couldn't do dat  t' Remy here. She couldn't kill Remy."   
"Why do always thinks that all the girls love you?"   
"Because dey do love dis LeBeau!"  Said Remy pointing to himself   
"And why this girl? She's worst then the TNT one!" Lillith was trying to listen better, after all he was talking about her now.   
"Wow! Dat one is crazy! She blows up everythin'!"   
"It's because you didn't fight with her! Maaaate! When she is angry,  Nobody can stop her!!!!"   
"Yeh…imagine when she is on her climax! Remy doesn' really want to find out this one…"   
"Hum…that would be fun!"   
"So…, de femme gonna stay here, right?" Pyro refused a little but at the end he said that would be ok. "Gonna check out what I have in the fridge, want something?"   
"Well…Remy is starving! Do you still have dat pizza of last week?"   
"Last week? Do you wanna die?"   
"Sure not! But y' apparently do! Y' want t' see de TNT orgasm!"   
"Shut up! That shiela is HOT!"   
"Too hot…!"   
They were going to the kitchen and Lillith was behind a door. She waited until she stopped listening to their voices and entered in the room. It looked like a guest room, without personal stuff. There were two beds, but big single beds. 'Guess Gambit gonna sleep here too'. She saw that Rogue was still unconsciouson one of the beds and thought that everything was okay. She heard steps in the stairs and Pyro's voice.   
"Mate! I need to take a bath, this burn smell is terrible!"   
" Thought y' liked it in Lillith"   
"Well, in her everything is just great! I like that girl!"   
Lilly was loving everything that she was hearing. 'well better I get out of here, he is comin' and he can't see me!"   
"Hey Gambit, I'm  gonna take a bath, anything you want…"   
"…I know where is it!"   
'Yeh! His gonna take a shower! Well, Rogue is unconciuos anyway…There's nothing that I can do. But I do can watch somebody in that shower. Never really had a chance to rank the Pyro's body!!!'   
Lilly got out by the window and followed Pyro outside the house. He went to the 2 floor that was lookin' like his own floor. She saw a big bedroom and another's unidentified rooms. 'well well well, where is the bathroom?" He entered in his closet, got a towel and started to undress while he was going to the bathroom. 'Nhamy nhamy!' She went to the roof and was trying a good position to look through the window. She stuck her foot in the roof and got upside down. 'Okay! Think I'm safe here and he can't see me. So show time Pyro!!"   
*************************************************************************   
Gambit was with an apple in the mouth and a bowl of soup in his hand. He entered the guest room where Rogue was, got a chair and put it next to her. Layed the plate on the bedside table and stooped, sittin' on the chair, lookin to her. 'How can girl be so beautiful and wild, and perfect…!Shit! I ant' be fallin' in love with her! LeBeau men never fall in love! She may fall In love, but Remy, never!..Shit!' He got close her, he was wearing a glove so he was able to  touched her face,. 'wonder if I could touch her, just one time, on her lips, they look to be softy' At that Rogue woke up and saw Remy next to her with a hand in her face. Firt started to understand the situation and stoped looking into his eyes with a very cofused face. When Remy was about to say something, she grabbed his wrist and remove it as fast as she could. "what Ah'm doing here? Where Am Ah? What Ah'm doin' with yah?" "Calm down chere, calm down. Yo' in a safe place mon p'tite, and  with Remy because y' wanted t'!" "Liar! Ah would never want to be with you anywhere!" "Chere! Do you really think Remys a liar'? Why would Remy lie t' yo'? Remy's been telling de truth. When we were fightin' dat angel guy appeared and fought with Remy, you were next to us, and pam! He hit you. You fell unconscious. Remy punched him, and brought yo' right here! Don' worry chere, nobody gonna hurt you." "You are big liar! Angel wouldn't do sort a thahng with meh! NEVER! NEVER!" Rogue was getting very agitated was trying to stand up in spite of her still been weak. Gambit quickly mounted on top of her, held her wrist against the bed and put his face next to hers. "Now what? Gonna rape me or some thing? I don't think it's a  very smart idea, swamp rat!" "Would you stop calling me that, chere? I'm not a swamp rat, a lot of girls would love to be on your position, and  Remys just trying to make you safe and not hurt yourself. Yo' still weak from the hit you got"  "Ah doubt it!" Rogue spit on his face and tried to get free of him. "Ma petiti, dis is not a good thing t' do with Remy. His really been trying to be nice with yo', but I think you don't deserve it!" gambit got off of her of her "Go!" "What?" "Remy said said go!" "Thaht simple?" "Do yo' want t' spend more time here, chere?" "Of course I don't but you kidnapped meh, lied to meh, did all of this things and now you're just leting me go? Are you crazy or something lahke thaht?" "Rmy's not crazy, but he just thinks dat you don' deserve t' stay here, with me, in my company! Dere are better filles in the world dat can enjoy me and don't call me a Swamp rat! Like yo' friend Lilly, she is very cute. Remy always thought dat blondes had more fun!" "Yeah? And ah thahnk thaht exists another guys, much better thahn you in the world that don't call me a chere or ma pettit or these kind of idiot French nicknames! Such as Angel! And maybe you're right! Blonds do have more fun! Bye!" "Bye chere!" Rogue deviate from Remy and walked out the door. She had to make a lot of effort to look like she was perfectly fine but she still felt very weak. 

Pyro finished his bath and Lilly was goin' back to the room. She saw the end of the discussion and ran to catch Rogue outside the house. 

'Damn it! Why this house got to be so big! Fuckin' cajun…why the hell he had to bring me her…and this headache' Rogue was lost in the house, and the halls looked like labyrinths. Pyro appeared just werrin' loose pants. "Hey mate, what's going on? I heard all the shoutsand…" he took a look inside the bedroom " Where's the gothic?"   
"Remy let her go"   
"WHAT? Are you crazy? You had all the work to bring her here to just let her go?"   
"She doesn'deserve t' stay here…just it! Calm down John, calm down"   
"Where is she?"   
"Remy thinks down stairs"   
Pyro looked out of the bedroom and found a lost Rogue trying to get out of the house. She looked up stair and saw Pyro. "Hey fire boy, how can ah leave this fuckin' house…and whaht yah doing here?" Rogue also noticed that Pyro had a great body. Under all the costume was a worked out chest "It's my house shiela. If you wanna go, go down the stair, turn to the second left, third right, go down more one stair and voulá! The big door!" "Okay…Thahnks…ah guess…"   
"See Yah later!"   
"Hope not!"   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
"Hey, John!"   
"What Gambit?"   
"Put a shirt. We gonna follow her."   
"WHAT?"   
"Would you stop screaming 'what'"? Yo' and Remy are gonna follow her, he wants to see if she'll go home safely…just it! She was still kind of shaken an' weak"   
"No way! I'll not go with you! No way!"   
"Yes yo' will. Let's go" Gambit grab Pyro's arms and pull him down stair. "Aren' yo' gonna get a shirt?"   
"I told you that I'm not going"   
"Yes you will!"   
"No I'll not!"   
They went down all the stairs and stopped in front of the door discussing.   
"Okay St. John, Remy told yo' t' get a shirt, but you didn'. That's your problem, not Remy's! Lets go."   
"Wait…think there is something to wear here." Pyro got an old white shirt   
"Is it clean?" Pyro smelled the shirt. "Yeah. Think de maid dropped there."   
"Let's get my motocycle"   
"Maan! She gonna listen to us"   
"Is she gonna go to the mansion by feet?"   
"I don't think she's got money…"   
"Shit!"   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Rogue was walking in the street trying to figure out where she was when she heard a noise. Lilly jumped next to her almost giving her a heart attack "Lillith!! What the hell are yah doing here?"   
"I was following you!"   
"Followind meh? Ah didn't saw you!"   
"Yeah! I know! I'm a great stalker! HA!"   
"So if you were following me, why didn't yah help meh when thaht idiot swamp rat was attackin' me?!"   
"Did he attack you? Are you hurt?"   
"Well he didn't attack me… but almost it!Whatever, where were you?"   
"Am…Did you know that this is Pyro's house?"   
"That explains a lot…"   
"So, you know that he sleeps there, eats there and takes a shower there too!"   
"Yeah…so whaht…Wait! Oh my God! You didn't do what ah think you did!"   
"Yes I did!"   
"Nasty girl! Can't believe it! Yah, with this angel face, looks so innocent!"   
"Lets go walking, I tell you everything on the way."   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Gambit was pulling Pyro and looking for Rogue.   
"There she is. Walking alone. What does she has in her mind ? She's walking alone, at night, completely unprotected, anybody could just…"  
"Wake up Gambit! Who is crazy enough to attack her? She is mutant! And she sucks our lives! Anybody lives!"   
"But she is only a girl!"   
"She just looks like she's only a girl!"   
"No! No…the TNT looks to be just a girl! She can explode you! Anybody! She is worst than Rogue"   
"Yeah! But I can touche her!"   
"Shut up John! Rogue is more dan just touchs! And Remy's sure he can work around that problem…"   
"Oh really? Sometimes I think you are in love with her…Are you?"   
"Well…Remy doesn' know…Remys never felt this way before…I never felt this way before…"   
"Hey! You're using I! What a progress!"   
"Oh mon Ami…Remy just doesn' know what t' do…"   
"Yeah…that part I understoond…'cuz now I'm followin that gothi…wait! Stop."   
Gambit and Pyro stopped as they saw Lillith comin'.   
"Where did she come from?" Pyro asked very confused. Gambit looked to the path that Lilith had probably taken.   
"Er…think she came from yo' house."   
"You're kiddin' me! No way! She didn't enter in the house!"   
"Hey! It's a big house, how did you know that she didn't entered the house?   
"How did Remy know? How did Remy know…Well…he just knew that she had entered! Could fell her in the house!"   
"If You say so…But she probably followed us and Rogue…She probably saw us entering in the bedroom and leaving the bedroom goin' to the kitchen"   
"Yeh…right…then she probably entered in de room, checked out if everything was okay and left!"   
"Er…not that simple, she may have left de room when Remy came in, but she probably stayed in the house."   
"But where? Looking the house? The bedrooms and stuff?"   
"Nop! Checking you out!"   
"Me? In the shower? Takin' a bath?!"   
"Right!"   
Pyro blushed and couldn't believe that someone was observing in the bathroom.   
"Er…did you do something …anh…more than a shower?"   
"Like what? Oh! Ow! Nooo! Nooooo! I didn't! I JUST took a shower! Only this! Nothing more!"   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
"So…Lilly…Did you saw everything?"   
"The hole thing!"   
"I just can't believe it! When I'm sick instead of you be by my side, you were spying John takin' a bath!"   
"Is that his name? John?"   
"Well…I heard Remy calling him like that"   
"Humm…What about you and Remy?"   
"Hey! Don't change the subject! Tell me more about Pyro!!"   
"Hey?! When you got so interested in him?"   
"When I saw him without a shirt…just pants!"   
"Hey! Take your eyes off of Pyro!"   
"I'm not interest in Puro, just curious about his…his…his stuff! Do you know what I mean?"   
"Yeah! I know! And what stuff!!!!"   
"Is it this big?"   
"Huge!"   
"Stop kiddin'! It can't be that big!"   
"Well..it can fully satisfy me!"   
"Ow my good! I can't believe that I'm talkin' about St. John' s thing!!"   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
"Oh My God! She saw me naked! She saw me naked! I can't believe! I can't believe! She couldn't!!"   
"Why de fille couldn' mon ami? What's de problem if she saw you naked? Is dere something wrong? Because, as Remy heard she talking…Remy thinks dere is nothing wrong with you…thinks she like it!"   
"Yeah…yeah…I know that she liked…but come on! We meet each other when? Yesterday? Today? Whatever! I still didn't saw her naked! And it's not fair at all!! And we are just enemies anyway"   
"Er…you can imagine…she was wearrin a costume so tigh!"   
"Yeah!! Remy saw that! She has great boobs"  
"Yeh…but Remy still prefer Rogue's."   
"Hmm..no prefer Lillith..you know, I like the big ones!"   
"Ah can be satisfied with normal ones if they come with a bell femme like mon p'tite"   
"Well…me too…but I do prefer the big ones! And hers are just perfect! Is not a Pamella thing, but just great!"   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
"So Rogue, want to talk more about Remy, you know, your relationship?"   
"Guess not…ah don't know…ah don't know if thaht is a relationship…ah don't even know if Ah wahnt a relationship with him…"   
"Well…here we are! Home sweet home!"   
Finally Rogue and Lilly got in the Mansion. They talked on the intercom and entered.   
"Let's go Remy. They are safe now!"   
"Not fair! Dey were starting t' talk abou' Remy now!"   
"Do you really want to talk about justice?"   
"Okay..lets go"   
"Finally…"   
"Not dat fast!"   
A strange voice came from the dark. They turned around slowly and saw Logan, Scott, Kurt and Angel ready to fight   
"Mon ami, talking about justicy…I think is better we ran, 'cause there are 4 agaist two…"   
"Yeah…and we were only walkin' around the neighborhood…let's go fella!"   
They started to run as fast as they could. Gambit entered in a street and Pyro continue in the same street. Angel and Kurt were right behind Gambit, but they lost him, he was very quick and agile and was throwing charged cards at them too. But Pyro wasn't that lucky, Logan and Scott caught him in a corner.   
"Where is your fire, kid?"   
"Do you really wanna know?!"   
"Shut up!"   
Logan hit him right is his neck than he fell unconscious. They bought him to the mansion, where almost everybody was woken up. Rogue and Lilly were in the infirmary and Logan carried Pyro there too, but in another room. Professor Xavier was updating the girls about what happen in another part of the house.   
"So the scream came from a girl that now is safe?"   
"Yes Rogue. But the rest of gang ran away and we couldn't stop them"   
"Who's is the girl?"   
"Well Lillith it's not the most important thing now. First I want to know what happen to you."   
"I think you already know, professor!"   
"What you mean with that Rogue?"   
"He can read ours mind…don't know why he keep doing this idiots questions!"   
"I didn't read your mind without your permition Rogue. I only do this when it's extremily necessairy."   
"For yah, always!"   
"Well professor…I don't really know what exactly happen there…They entered by the window and closet it after. I could see or listen, but I still stayed there waiting for something to happen, but then Rogue left and I went after her. That was it."

"Okay girls, Lilith I think you can go to your room and rest but it would be better if Rogue stayed here for the night"

"But…" Rogue was ready to complain but the professor didn't give her the time

"No buts, Lilith time to go, let's let Rogue rest"

"Okay…so,  bye Rogue, we'll talk about that matter tomorrow, hah" Lilith winked at Rogue

"Okay…" Rogue just roll her eyes

With that Lilith left the Mad bay, and when she was going in the direction of her room, she saw Logan, Ororo, were having a discussion.

 "We can't ask him to join us, he's the enemy" Logan said and Scott nodded in agreement from the back.

"We have to give him a chance"  Ororo said

"Maybe, but if he betrays us…"

"I'm sorry, but, can I know  what are you talking about?" Lilith interrupted the conversation

"We're talking about what the hell are we going to do with that pyro guy"

"But why?" 

"Didn't you hear it darling, we caught him right after you came in with Rogue"

"Really…hum, could I possibly see him, Mr. Logan?"

"What! Why...I don't even wanna know, Just go to your room and rest we have a danger room session tomorrow"

"Okay,  Mr.Logan, good night" Logan just nodded 'Hamm, that's gonna be fun'

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, few but so. And I'm not sure I'm going to do with the fic, Rangel or Romy. I'm just mixing things up a little bit right now. Give me some ideas, what you want to happen, even if only a situation, because than I could put it on the story. Thanks for reading. 

Lara & Belle    


End file.
